villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carrie White
Carietta N. White, also better known as simply "Carrie White", is the titular main character of Stephen King's controversial first horror novel Carrie written and published in 1974. In the introduction to the book, King states that the character of Carrietta White was based off of two real girls who he knew in his adolescent years while in grade school. Both girls were bullied to death and were the inspiration for King's novel. Carrie is the main anti-villain of the story, being both the protagonist and ultimately the antagonist in the end. She is the tortured soul turned murderous villain whom the third party can root for with guilty pleasure. The true villains who are strictly the antagonist throughout the entire plot are her worst enemy Chris Hargensen, the Sociopathic and popular bully from a wealthy lawyer father at Carrie's school. and her severely mentally ill mother Margaret White, a religious and abusive fundamentalist. She is portrayed by actress Sissy Spacek in the classic 1976 film, Angela Bettis in the 2002 made-for-TV movie, Chloe Grace Moretz in the 2013 remake and in the original 1988-musical by stage singer and performer Annie Golden. History The character of Carrie has a history that is bizzare and tragic. Her story is a thought provoking and cautionary tale about social isolation, peer pressure, religion and the outcome of bullying. She was the only child of Ralph and Margaret White. Both of her parents were very concencrated Christians and promised each other to never have sex before marriage. Margaret most likely never wanted children. However, Ralph raped Margaret one night when he came home from a Roadhouse down the street from their house and he was extremely intoxicated. Though Margaret put up a fight at first, she eventually admitted on the same night of her death, that she smelled the Whiskey on his breath and she liked it. Carrie's father eventually left her mother when he got another woman pregnant and died shortly after. Margret was left all alone to give birth to her daughter in her own home, whom she named Carrietta. Childhood As the years went by Margret's mental state deteriorated because she never got over Ralph or accepted the fact that he turned his back on the Lord and left her, ultimately backsliding from Christ. She never moved on, and slowly cut herself off from the world and never got the help she clearly needed. Margaret became reclusive and obsessed with religion as a result to cope and believed that her daughter was a "bad seed' all because of the fact that Margaret gave birth to her out of wedlock. This shows how truly mentally ill Margaret sadly is. *(In Margaret's religious self-teachings she believes Carrie is a child of sin, sin itself never dies. Therefore Carrie is sin and has been tainted since birth when she was conceived out of wedlock. In Margaret's distorted eye's she views Carrie as the embodiment of Sin in the flesh.) Because of this, Margaret became verbally abusive, controlling and even flat out cruel towards her own daughter, thinking she was doing this for Carrie's own good, to save her poisoned and condemned soul. And Margaret also believed that her all mighty chastising and misogynist God she worshipped so, would someday show mercy and shead salvation on them both when the time for judgment arrived. (So in other words, Margaret was just batshit insane and everybody knew it.) As Carrie grew up, she had a very difficult childhood, having no friends or other relitives to love her or keep her company. Her mother strictly raised her to be a concencrated Christian like herself, and if she disobeyed or did something ungodly, Margaret would beat her with a Holy Bible, throw drinks at her, and send her to the prayer closet to pray for forgiveness. Carrie wasn't allowed to take showers, in Margaret's eyes showers were ungodly. And at night Carrie wasn't allowed to sleep with a pillow, Margaret didn't allow Carrie a pillow. Carrie never had any friends because of her mother's deluded and crazy ways. She was a very lonely and quiet girl who was isolated and cut off from her surroundings, rarely leaving the house unless it was mandatory such as school. Rain of Stones In the novel, Carrie shows off her powers at a tender young age. One sunny day as a child, Carrie was playing in her yard until she ventured out into the next door neighbors' yard when her mother was not watching. There she found a young beautiful teenage girl sun bathing in a sexy bikini without a top on, her ex-neighbor Estelle "Stella" Horan. Carrie looked at the half naked girl and pointed to her breasts and asked her "what are those?" The girl replied "breasts" and told Carrie that one day she would develop a pair of her own. But to Stella's shock, Carrie shook her head and said that good girls do not get them and Carrie then referred to breasts as 'dirty pillows' which was a phrase that her mother had put in her head. Suddenly, Margaret came rushing out of her house hysterically, screaming at Carrie for talking with the beautiful neighbor girl, and even called her a "Whore Girl", "Jezebel" and a "Slut", which was heard by Estelle's mother, Mrs. Sheila Horan who politely asked Mrs. White to never call her daughter that ever again. She pulled Carrie by the arm and back inside the house and began abusing her. Screams and cries could be heard by neighbors nearby. Suddenly a rain of hailstones came falling from the sky and strangely only fell directly on the White's house, mainly damaging the roof and windows. It was later hinted that Carrie was the cause of this to stop the mistreatment she received by her child abusing mother. Even as a little girl, Carrie's telekinetic energy was strong enough even then to cause pieces of the atmosphere above earth to come falling down. Prayer Closet The prayer closet that Margret White locks her daughter to pray inside of for hours or even days at a time (depending in Margaret's sick mind how severely Carrie has sinned) is a very symbolic part of the story of Carrie. It represents the repression, mind control and power Margaret has over her daughter. It is a metaphor for Carrie's world of loneliness, being trapped and unable to escape the prison her mother has made for her. As long as the closet exist, so will the misery that consumes the majority of Carrie's young life. Being inside the closet brings a strong feeling of claustrophobia and fear to Carrie as she cries, screams and pounds on the closet door begging to be let out, which is useless. When it comes to praying in general, Margaret has taught Carrie the value of prayer as Carrie is forced to get on her knees even as a teen to pray on call, before bedtime and before every meal. This gives Margaret the upper hand and allows her to dominate her daughter through religion, and it is Carrie's strong religous nature Margaret has installed within her that keeps teenagers her age, away from her as it is seen an "uncool." Inside the closet there are religious pictures hung up upon the walls, Bibles are laid out to read, candles for light and small religous figures cluttered all about the tiny space. A large crucifix with a bleeding and suffering Jesus with an expression of agony is nailed to it, is also on the wall and is the focal point of the little room. When locked inside against her will, Carrie reads glamour magazines such as Cosmo or Seventeen to pass the time instead of just endlessly praying. She dreams of what being a normal teenage girl would be like and hides the magazines under the floor boards of the closet. So her mother will not find them to punish her even more for filling her head with provocative and ungodly things. It is stated in the book that Carrie nearly died of suffocation and starvation from being locked in the closet once for days. High School As a nerdy teenage girl who was slowly developing into a woman and had been attending public school since elementary, Carrie White got made fun of on a daily basis. Carrie was an outcast, a complete social regect who was always singled out and relentlessly teased by cruel bullies and by the other popular classmates. Carrie is considered to be at the bottom of the social pyramid. Since she can remember Carrie has always been the butt of every joke, the scapegoat, the blacksheep, the target for humiliation. Carrie has a reputation that can never be forgotten. Even a few teachers joined in on the fun making and later recalled Carrie not being anything special nor a superior student, but rarely spoke or even raised hee hand in class, if ever. Carrie's main reason for her social shortcomings is because of her crazy mother, not allowing Carrie to experience anything on her own or be normal and controlling her life in every little way possible. From the daily routines of Carrie's life and even to the un-cool clothes her mother forced her to wear. At home, Carrie was constantly beaten into submission, treated with no respect, and stripped of her individuality by her insane mother on a regular basis but Carrie was too afraid to tell anyone. Blood Sport Blood is very symbolic and a strong key character and theme in Stephen King's Carrie which brings the story together, being It's foundation. "Blood Sport" just happens to be the title of the first chapter in the novel of Carrie. It is a metaphor which plays a major role when Carrie is showering naked in the girl's locker room with her fellow female peers. This is something her mother Margret, strongly disapproves of. Despite how Margaret feels, Carrie is determined to try and be as normal as possible at school by engaging in activities such as P.E. Despite her efforts to be accepted, Carrie fails miserably, only subconsciously sabotaging herself because of the lust and desperation she has for fitting in. To her dismay, the attempt backfires, causing Carrie to be an even bigger freak of nature and laughing stock. When the blood comes for the first time, it arrives coincidentally as Carrie's hand is exploring her vaginal area. It was unclear that she was washing herself, or masturbating while exploring her privates. Possibly for the first time. The white bar of soap in her hand is something that has different meanings. It resembles two metaphors and can be looked at differently. *The first metaphor represents the cleanliness and purity, the washing of Carrie's virgin body. Wash away the sweat, wash away the Sin. Because cleanliness is next to Godliness. *The second metaphore for the white bar of soap can be viewed as Carrie's way of not only washing away all the Sin but also trying to wash away all of the memories of cruelty and torment she has received by her community since first grade. Washing it away in hopes that people will forget about the label she has had thrusted upon her against he will, and her reputation for being known as "different." As the red blood is released causing a mess all over her hands, this represents what Margaret's religious teachings have installed in Carrie's head as the color of red stands for Sin. (Again as said above, in Margaret's religious teachings she believes Carrie is a child of Sin, Sin itself never dies. Therefore Carrie is Sin and has been tainted since birth when she was conceived out of wedlock. Carrie is the embodiment of Sin in the flesh.) Carrie views this as a punishment for disobeying her mother who Carrie is convinced can do no wrong and never sins. In reality the blood was just her very first period, due to her developing body that came at a very late age. For some girls this does happen and is not as rare as one may think. There is no official day or date when a girls period finally decides to kick in. It usually depends on the girls genetics. Sadly Carrie was never informed about this. The period was the the event that set the chain reaction in motion. It also shows an example of how cut off and sheltered Carrie is compared to her other peers at school who already know the meaning of a period and the cycle of menstrual blood. When Margaret finds out about what happened to Carrie at school, she believes it was God punishing her daughter and giving her the curse of blood for being naked in the girl's showers. This makes Margaret even more abusive to Carrie and even more delusional in her twisted mind. When the blood comes, it is what triggers Carrie's telekinetic energy. It also is a female metaphor for womanhood, that stands for the end of female adolescents, and the beginning of adulthood. Which Carrie was held back from. The blood from Carrie's humiliating experience at school, is given back to her in an even more cruel and embarrassing way when she is at the prom. When Carrie is covered in pig's blood after being elected as prom Queen, the blood is a symbolic metaphor for Carrie which shows that she will never be truly accepted by society and that she will forever remain as the black sheep of her school, being plagued with blood. The blood is a reminder that Carrie will always be an outcast no matter what. Showing that once the blood came, it was there forever, just like Carrie's social rejection. In a sense, Carrie also views blood as a curse. If she never received her period, the blood wouldn't have ever come on prom night, yet if she did not receive her period there would be no story. This shows that her menstrual cycle was destination, it is Carrie's fate. Blood is a part of Carrie. It is the heart of her story. But unlike most girls, for Carrie, instead of it being a rite of passage as a woman, it resembles a curse that Carrie is burdened with. A curse that she was not aware of until it unexpectedly came, and showered down on her in one of the most cruelest of ways. Telekinesis/Flexing Carrie, was mysteriously born with telekinesis. Which gave her the ability to move and control things with her mind whenever she concentrated hard enough. Carrie refers to her telekinesis as "flexing". After her period arrives, Carrie's telekinesis kicks in full force and throughout the novel it slowly begins to become stronger and stronger. First Carrie began to use her powers in the solitude of her own bedroom before she went to sleep. Carrie would practice lifting up little objects in the air or simply sliding them across her nightstand, objects such as religious icons or hairbrushes. Carrie's wild talent is the most strongest when she is upset or mad. At first, this seemed like a rare and special gift, a miracle in Carrie's eyes that she strictly kept to herself, not telling a soul. Despite Carrie's effort to keep it a secret, she subconsciously had one or two outbursts in front of few people who witnessed this phenomenon but chose to be in denial or simply ignore choosing to believe it simply didn't happen. Carrie thought her telekinesis was a blessing, but in the end, it all turned into a curse as Carrie did not now how to control her powers inside. And Carrie finally let it take over her mind, body and spirit, which lead not only to her eventual demise but sadly many others also. In the book, Carrie was also psychic and could sometimes read people's thoughts when they were near her, such as Ms. Desjardins, her Physical Education teacher, which were a mixed feeling of sympathy and disgust in all of her lying compassion. She also had the ability to let other people read her thoughts, specifically after the prank on the night of her prom. It is hinted that Carrie's deceased father was telekinetic in his own life, but never knew it or tapped into his own telekinetic abilities. It is arguably possible he might have known he was telekinetic, if so, he kept it to himself like Carrie would. Personality & Character Analysis Despite her eventually turning into a homicidal, sadistic, and destructive force to be reckoned with, Carrie was not a monster in the beginning. Carrie has two faces, one being the victim and the other being the villain she transforms into. Thus giving her two separate characters that dwell inside of her inner psyche, like a second twin of the oppisite or split personality. Throughout her story in both the book and the movie, Carrie's first persona was a humble one. She was portrayed to be a loner, shown also as a shy and timid young woman with no confidence. Carrie was a fractured young soul, in need of support and love. But it was only handed to her in small amounts, and at a very high cost. Carrie was a girl who had a traumatizing childhood and longed for a friend and someone who truly understood her pain and suffering. Alas, she let her telekinesis get the better of her and this, coupled with all the abuse she suffered, caused her to undergo a villainous transformation and rebirth. Carrie evolved and morphed into her second personality, a persona of darkness and distorted evilness fulled by malice which dominated the Carrie we originally sympathized with, and any other positive traits Carrie once had before. Notably, even after her descent into villainy and unfathomable madness, Carrie is usually shown to still not be completely bereft of redeeming qualities. In several versions, she spares Miss Desjardin's life (Miss Collins in the 1976 film) due to appreciating the kindness she had shown to her earlier and also chooses to let Sue Snell live even when she does not forgive her. Finally, she sought comfort in her mother following her rampage, suggesting that she still loved her and wanted to be loved by her even after all of the abuse Margaret showed to her. Prior to snapping, Carrie was very sensitive and misunderstood. She would cry silently in her room late at night, dreading the next day of school. When she had her period for the first time, she was hysterically frightened because she thought she was bleeding to death internally and was going to die. She appeared to be a mousy, mysterious student who kept to herself much of the time and never bothered anyone. Appearance Carrie's look is much more appealing in the Hollywood/ TV movie's and musicals than the Acne ridden, colorless and overweight Carrie that Stephen King envisioned. *In the novel, Carrie was first descibed while showering in the girl's locker room at school, which was against her mother's rules. She is said to be a "frog among swans", an unattractive and uncoordinated girl of fifteen/sixteen with oily pale skin with no complexion. She has short, mousy and colorless flat blonde hair with split ends that is the texture of soggy when wet. She was chubby at the waist, with a gut and had a lot of pimples on her chest, face, and back and buttocks. Physically, Carrie has lots of flaws and is even repulsive looking to some. Carrie is disgraceful, has bad posture and slouches. She keeps her eyes glued to the floor at all times, other than in P. E. or class. Carrie displays nearly every negative trait an outcast misfit could have. As a small child, she was described by neighbors as being a very pretty little girl, who always wore homemade bright colored clothes, stockings and long skirts every day at school and at home. But over the years Carrie did a "reverse ugly duckling". In the novel, long after Carrie's death, Estelle Horan, the White's old neighbor who used to sun bath topless in her own yard as a teen, blames Margaret for sabotaging Carrie's natural beauty she once had as a little girl. "She was such a pretty girl,' Stella Horan resumes, fighting another cigarette. 'I've seen some high school pictures of her, and that horrible fuzzy black-and-white photo on the cover of Newsweek. I look at them and all I can think is, Dear God, where did she go? What did that woman do to her? Then I feel sick and sorry. She was so pretty, with pink cheeks and bright brown eyes, and her hair the shade of blonde you know will darken and get mousy. Sweet is the only word that fits...you could still see the misery within her, but she was just so sweet and bright and innocent. Her mother's sickness hadn't touched her very deeply, not then!" -Estelle Horan reflecting on the past and discussing Carrie White in a interview. She was never seen wearing denim jeans or short skirts or tops that revealed cleavage because her mother does not want her daughter to wear fashionable clothes that she describes being "ungodly" or "provocative". Carrie is forced to wear homemade clothing that her or her mother sew that resembles the style of a "Thanksgiving Pilgrim/Pioneer". Bullies of Carrie White Chris Hargensen is the sociopathic ringleader and main source of Carrie's torment while on her highschool campus. The other bullies are not as viscous nor hostile as Chris and she seems to take much pride in making Carrie's life a living hell and peer pressured the other students into this to keep on Chirs's good side and not be singled out themselves. Chris is also the most popular and wealthy student at her school, while being considered highly attractive. And having a successful Lawyer as a father is a way to threaten and blackmail people into letting her get away with her unpleasant behavoir. Thus, giving her a power of her own which allows her to successfully control her fellow peers by dominatating everyone into taking part in her hatred for Carrie. When Carrie's period comes, it is Chris's idea to have the other girl's throw towels, napkins and tampons at a frantic Carrie. And it is she who begins the chant of: "Plug it up!" And when Chris is punished she feels no remores or guilt for her ways. She even believes it is Carrie to blame when she is banned from her own Senior Prom. Resulting in Her inventing a humiliating plan with the help of her burn out Boyfriend Billy Nolan. Billy is your typical douchebag who's mannerisms imply he comes from a lower class upbringing. Billy is the leader of a gang of punks and bullies and is considered the ultimate bad boy of the town. He has the classic tough guy attitude and also seems very sociopathic, even more than Chris. He only partakes in helping Chris get Carrie back because he favors the idea of having sex with a "beautiful rich girl" and doesn't want to lose that. Chris is also just as guilty for using her boyfriend. She uses Billy to get revenge against Carrie, when in reality Chris has no one to blame but herself from being banned from her own Prom, something that is very important to her superficially. She uses Billy as her means of collecting the Pig's blood to fill up the two buckets which she plans to dump on Carrie and her date if she successfully wins the title of Prom Queen. Thus, giving Carrie the ultimate humiliating prank she has yet to receive. Chris's overall hatred for Carrie is not psychologically explained. It seems she dislikes Carrie just due to her own arrogance, pride, secret insecurities and lack of empathy or understatement for others less fortunate than herself. Who unlike Chris, weren't raised with a silver spoon in they're mouths. Other students are punished for partaking in the bullying of Carrie. And a guilty Sue Snell, one of the bullies involved in the locker room incident, feels bad for what she did to Carrie, so she comes up with an idea to make it up to her and clear her guilty conscience. She ask her boyfriend Tommy Ross to take Carrie to the Senior Prom. Tommy is the most popular and athletic boy in school, winning awards and metals for his achievements at sports. He is one of the very few students who never partook in the tormenting of Carrie and is considered dreamy and the ultimate jock of the town. Sue only had the best intentions for Carrie, but to her dismay, her attempts at helping Carrie White, backfire tremendously and are ruined by the plans of a vengful Chris Hargensen. Yet it is Carrie who ends up with the upperhand thanks to her telekinesis. A Descent Into Madness & A Thirst For Bloody Revenge On prom night, Carrie is all dressed up in a homemade dress of crushed red velvet with a matching corsage and high heel shoes. She allows her cleavage to show for once by wearing a special push up brassiare bra. For the first time in her life, she actually looks and feels pretty. When Carrie White arrives at the Prom she is accompanied by Sue Snell's boyfriend, the dreamy Tommy Ross. Carrie's fantasy and dream come true is ultimately shattered when she is tricked and humiliated by vindictive and sociopathic students into being elected as Queen of the Prom by one vote. Due to phony ballots that were rigged in plans to successfully out number all the other contestants who were runner ups. Carrie is crowned on stage as the audience below cheers and congratulates her as they all sing the school song. While sitting on the Queen's throne, suddenly a banging metallic sound is heard that cuts through the music. Seconds later Carrie is showered in what feels to her at first like a cold, thick, wet blanket which come to find out was very smelly rotting blood from a pig. Tommy Ross is also showered in pig's blood as he sits beside Carrie on the King's throne with a second bucket above as his own as there are two. One for the King, one for the Queen. Despite this Carrie gets soaked the worst. It is stated in the book, that Carrie looked exactly like someone had dipped her in a red bucket of paint. Tommy receives an almost painless death, and is fatally injured when one of the buckets above falls and hits him right on the top of his head. He is knocked out cold, hitting the floor unconscious and he dies seconds later. The prank was followed by a rain of cruel laughter, even the teachers laughed including Rita Desjardin who tries to hide her laughter and walks foward to Carrie to assist her. Carrie uses her telekinesis to strike out at Desjardin and sends her flying across the gym room, so hard that Desjardin is given a bloody nose from the impact. Carrie flees the stage and an anonymous student in the crowd of prom goers trips her. She falls on the floor and the laughter grows louder. Carrie gets back up and runs outside. While barefoot Carrie is all alone but still on campus, in a state of utter shock she tries to come to terms and accept what has happened. Carrie plans to just slip away into the dark night and take the back streets so no one will see her, but just as she decides to go home and admit to Momma that she was right, Carrie breaks. Suddenly, something evil and mysterious that was deeply hidden within erupts. Carrie's psyche has a dark epiphany, a complete psychological breaking point that snaps inside is released after so many years of silent suffering and homicidal thoughts caged in repression. The feeling quickly takes over Carrie and she transforms from her former self, to a rage filled Zombie. Carrie remembers her telekinesis. It's time to teach them all a lesson or two. So she pulls herself together, returning to the school with a deep and ruthless vengeance, it's time to teach everyone a lesson and show them how terrifying she has now become. Carrie locks everyone inside the auditorium and turns on the sprinkler system to wet everyone and ruin they're prom outfits and nice hairdos. What seems to be just innocent fun to Carrie, wetting eveyone, the sprinklers water gets to close to all the electrical cords on the stage. Carrie looks in through the windows of the gymnasium doors and smiles as she see's everyone inside panicking as sparks fly everywhere and people are getting electrocuted one by one as the basketball ball court begins to flood, leaving no one safe from being electrified. Carrie even laughs when one female student is electrocuted and her body moves like a crazed puppet as volts of electricity dance through her body. Students are still desperately trying to open the doors and even looking back at Carrie through the thick glass. As the building quickly catches fire and spreads. Carrie looks happy and smiling as she seeks her revenge and watches her fellow classmates and peers electrocuted to a crisp. Suddenly, the towns emergency whistle begans to go off, sending a wailing siren sound into the air. The entire school by this point is completely up in flames. Carrie then turns away from the campus and slowly descends down the street and into the town of Chamberlain Maine to destroy it. Only a few lucky students and teachers survived that night of "The Black Prom"'. The Novel's Original Ending In a catatonic state, Carrie slowly but forcefully goes on a hellish rampage and destroys the entire town, or most of it at least. Flipping over cars, busting fire hydrants and blowing up gas stations, knocking over telephone poles and using the sparks from the wires to set buildings ablaze with the spilt gasoline in the streets. Soon after, a bright orange glow can be seen in the night sky above the town as the wildfire quickly consumes everything and the town literally disintegrates to nothing more but ruins and ashes, also taking dozens of innocent lives with it. Carrie telepathically inverts her thoughts of revenge into the minds everyone still alive within the town and shares what she is thinkng with all of the people of Chamberlain. She lets everyone know it is she who has left the town in a state of destruction and everyone who lives there will pay for her life-long suffering once and for all. Next, she stops at a near by Chapel to pray before going home to Momma who was waiting to kill Carrie. Carrie is in a terrible condition as she approaches her Mother, her dress is tattered and torn, her body is clotted with a mixture of blood, sweat and grease and her knees are scraped and raw. Margaret's attempts to murder her own daughter first fail and she is killed by Carrie after stabbing her in the back and hitting an artery. Carrie finally kills the two main antagonist and ring leaders of the prank Chris and her boyfriend Billy. When they try to run Carrie over in a car, Carrie uses her power to dodge the oncoming vehicle full force and throws it into a near by strip club setting it and the car ablaze with Chris and Billy trapped inside. Killing them both, instantly. Carrie becomes weaker and is drained of most her powers. She is found lying in the middle of a dirt road near the town by Sue Snell her former classmate. Carrie is nearly dead by this point, but has a final deep conversation with Sue before her dying minutes later. Carrie does not forgive Sue and chooses to hold a grudge. Carrie, however, does believe her when she states she had nothing to do with the prank at the Prom. Thus, Carrie leaves her alive showing her some mercy, but also shows Sue all of the soul crushing torment she received as an outsider throughout her life. Sue finally sees and feels the misery of Carrie's sad life, that she would not have ever known about otherwise, Sue's heart breaks for Carrie in a selfless and honest way. Carrie cries out loud for her mother, wanting to be comforted and held as she dies in Sue's arms and Sue even feels Carrie dying. Seconds later, as Sue gets up to call for help she strangly has her period on herself which was late, as the menstrual blood runs down her leg. Earlier in the story Sue believed she might have been pregnant with her boyfriend Tommy Ross's baby. But her period coming confirms she either had a miscarriage or she was never pregnant to began with. It hints that Sue received the "Curse" of Carrie. Rather Sue's period coming at the exact same time of Carrie's death was coincidental or caused by Carrie is left to the unknown. Death of Carrie White The cause of Carrie's death is left an open mystery. Carrie either died due to a combination of exhaustion, severe brain hemorrhaging from over using her telekinesis, blood loss from her wounds, or she used her telekinetic abilities to shut her own body down and committed suicide after realizing what she had done. And the monster that she became. It also is very possible that Carrie could not live with herself knowing she killed her own mother, whom she loved unconditionally and died to possibly be with Margaret in the afterlife. Aftermath Carrie's controversial story becomes a widely discussed subject, one that is immediately taken to the Supreme Court where witnesses are ask to tell everything they knew about Carrie or saw the night of the tragedy. Some people insist it was a natural disaster and Carrie White was not a monster, yet simply at the wrong place at the wrong time, therefore being used as the scapegoat even in death. Others insist that Carrie was responsible for the wildfire, possessing a type of unexplainable power. No one can prove this true nor false. If Carrie is truly guilty for the tragic deaths of dozens of innocent people or not remains a cold case. Meanwhile, Chamberlain, Maine is a nearly abandoned ghost town. The tragedy by now has made headlines across America. The night of The Black Prom has hit the nation bigger than the JFK Assassination. Ms. Desjardin resigns as a teacher due to her guilt over Carrie and a jaded Sue Snell goes on to write a memoir about her high school experiences and her involvement with Carrie White, titled "My Name Is Sue Snell". The majority of the few survivors and their families are grieving over the tragic deaths of loved ones who were killed at the prom when Carrie White locked everyone inside, or were caught in the chaos of the wildfire and explosions and did not evacuate quick enough. They are also haunted by the guilt of having caused, one way or the other the rampage of Carrie and the fact of being seen as ignorant fools and arrogant bullies by the rest of the world makes matters even worse. After the funeral services are held for the dead, people are packing up and leaving town for good, never to return. Carrie's story becomes so popular that it is eventually made into a movie. This disgust Sue, because she feels that the tragedy is being glamorized for people can just forget about it. But Sue warns and advices everyone that forgetting Carrie White may be a bigger mistake than anyone may realize. It is also implied, that the ghost town has become a tourist attraction since then for all those, who want to know everything regarding Carrie White. With all the destruction intact it was also easy to achieve that. The book closes with a letter written by a Hillbilly woman in Tennessee, where it is implied her baby niece is developing similar telekinetic power and energy by making glass marbles levitate from the floor. Cameo Appearance In a graveyard in Maine, Carrie's head stone is briefly mentioned in Stephen King's novel "IT". The Classic 1976 Movie The iconic classic 1976 movie version directed by Brian De Palma was one of the first horror films ever nominated for an oscar or award. In the film starring Sissy Spacek in the lead role and Piper Luarie as supporting actress, Carrie's look is slightly changed on the screen. Unlike Stephen King's envision of Carrie, in the movie she is not fat or chunky. She does not have short mousy hair, pimples or oily bad skin. Sissy is very skinny with long strawberry-blonde hair. Sissy had no pimples but she did have pale skin and many freckles. And she did not wear a dress of crushed red velvet to her prom. However, like in the original book, she did purchase fabric to sew and make her gown by hand, but it is sleevless, with an empire waste line and is of a light and luminous pink color of silk fabric. A matching corsage and translucent shaw is wrapped around her arms, to complete the look. Also, Tommy Ross does get hit in the head and knocked unconscious, but by Carrie's swinging bucket above, instead of two buckets with one as his own. Everything that Carrie does to the Prom goers after the prank, happens inside of the gymnasium instead of Carrie just looking in the gym door windows like in the novel. The film adds the cruel twist in which she only imagined that everyone was laughing as she snapped. But in reality many of the students and staff were shocked and horrified by the incident, as they even knew, for a prank, it was going too far. Most appeared to be frozen in place, with expressions of disbelief and even sympathy. Only Chris Hargensen's group of friends actually laughed. This delusion of Carrie's triggered a hallucination induced psychotic episode in which she unleashed her suppressed telekinesis in a horrific and unapologetic manner -as in Carrie's eyes, they all we're guilty and all had to go. Carrie Kills everyone in the gym while burning it down and locking everyone inside to scream as they burn to death and die. Unlike the book, there were no survivors. Carrie does not destroy the entire town in this movie, due to the lack of CGI and and limited special effects of the time it was filmed. But while Carrie is slowly walking home and in a catatonic state, Chris Hargensen and her boyfriend Billy who is drunk, are driving in Billy's car. Chris is at the wheel and she see's Carrie down the same road ahead of them, she is walking and covered in pig's blood as wailing fire trucks are seen passing by. Chris pursues to run Carrie over, but Carrie quickly turns around in time to see them and dodges the oncoming vehicle. With her power, she flips the car over dozens of times and blows it up killing Chris and Billy who are trapped and killed inside. Carrie then makes it home finally to find hundreds of religious candles lite and burning all throughout the home. She slowly walks up stairs, takes off her bloody prom dress and washes herself in a hot bath and cries, as she realizes what she has done. After she drys off and puts her nightgown on, she finds her mother Margaret standing behind her. In sadness and despair, Carrie throws herself into her mother's arms only to be stabbed in the back by her with a butchers knife, believing Carrie is evil. Carrie's mother corners her in the kitchen of the house and in defense Carrie stabs her mother all over the body with kitchen utensils using her telekinesis. Carrie's mother has her hands pinned to the walls by knives and dies resembling Jesus on the cross. Realizing she has killed her own mother, Carrie screams in anguish and frustration. This triggers Carrie's telekinetic powers, and makes the house cave in and collapse with her and her mother inside. The candles all about the house are knocked over and burn the house down to the ground. Carrie is hit in the head and knocked unconscious during the house fire, and while holding her dead mother in the Prayer Closet before the two are buried together in all the rubble and die as one. Sue Snell, a former classmate of Carrie and girlfriend of the deceased Tommy, stayed home on Prom night to make it up to Carrie for being a bully. She had Tommy take Carrie out instead. Sue did not have anything to do with the prank and even tried to stop it, but is guilt ridden by the tragedy nonetheless. Sue's family is said to be moving away for a while to help a sleeping Sue recover. But the last scene of the movie, shows the viewer that Sue is forever haunted by Carrie in her nightmares and probably will never be the same again. 2002 TV Movie In the 2002 made for TV movie starring Angela Bettis in the lead role was not a remake in a sense, but a more faithful adaption of the novel. The theme of the school prom is kept "Spring time in Veinna" like Stephen King originally picked. After the prank is pulled on Carrie, she suffers a complete blackout, therefore she is not truly aware of her surroundings and what she is doing. She subconsciously goes on a catatonic tantrum of destruction at the school and the town of Chamberlain that ends when she reaches her home to wash all the blood off in the bathtub. Only after reaching it and putting herself in water she recovers her awareness of the world around her. Shortly afterwards Carrie's mother tries to drown her in a overflowing bathtub after the Prom. She stops her mother's heart for good and kills her in self- defense. She nearly dies because of the murder attempt, but she is later found by Sue, who was looking for her. She manages to revive her and then she hid her away in a hiding place bringing her food and drink to survive. After waiting until things would cool down Carrie moves to Florida to start a new life, and disappear forever thanks to the help of Sue who drives her halfway out of guilt and compassion. Carrie was kept alive in this TV movie version because the movie was meant to have a Television series follow after it, where Carrie helps other teenagers who are also telekinetic. The TV show pilot was never shot due to the TV movie having low ratings and the series was therefore eventually cancelled and never made (probably for the better). 2013 Carrie Remake This version is more faithful to the 1976 film than the novel. The 2013 remake brought a few elements from the Stephen King book into Carrie's story on film, despite having Chloe Mortez's look based off of Sissy Spacek's. In this movie, Carrie also has the ability to effortlessly levitate. After the prank is pulled on her at the prom, she kills the majority of everyone inside and then sets the school ablaze, she then lifts herself up into the air after sparing the lives of only a few and flies out of the gymnasium to take on the entire town. In the ending, she seemingly dies after burying herself alive by bringing down her house with her own telekinetic power. However, when Sue Snell, in gratitude for having learned from Carrie that she was pregnant with an unborn daughter belonging to both Sue and Tommy, leaves a flower at her desecrated grave, the tombstone cracks. It suggests that Carrie may have in fact survived the night of the Prom and disappeared, never to be seen or heard from ever again. Strangely in this version, when Carrie is elected Prom Queen, she wears no tiara or crown, but is given a bouquet of beautiful roses. In the shocking alternate ending of the 2013 version, after she placed a flower on Carrie White's desecrated grave while still guilt ridden by the tragedy nonetheless, Sue Snell was later sitting on a gurney in a hospital room as she goes into labor and having contractions. Then suddenly, a bloody hand with a familiar prom corsage appears from under Sue as it is being "birthed" and grab her by the arm. Sue Snell waking up screaming as this was a frightening nightmare of Carrie White haunting her while her mother Eleanor tried to calm and comfort her in her room that now has a baby cradle on the left side of her bed with a crucifix on the wall above it. This scene share similarities with the nightmare sequence in the ending of the classic 1976 Carrie movie. ''The Rage: Carrie 2'' In the 1999 poorly received box office flop "The Rage: Carrie 2", a sequel to the 1976 film, a middle-aged Sue Snell ends up becoming a school counselor to help high school students due to her guilt over Carrie White 20 years prior. In this version it is explained that Carrie's father Ralph White long was killed at a construction site years ago, yet had another family after he left Margaret White. Other than Carrie he also had another daughter named Rachel, who also had telekinesis. After her best friend commits suicide over being humiliated by a nasty sexual game as a prank involving the high school's football team. Rachel begins to tap into her telekinetic powers and seeks revenge just like her half-sister once did. ''Carrie: The Musical''-Musical Carrie: The Musical is a musical with a book by Lawrence D. Cohen, lyrics by Dean Pitchford, and music by Michael Gore, starring Linzi Hately in the title role and Betty Buckley (who played Miss Collins in the original film) as the mother. Adapted from Stephen King's novel Carrie, it focuses on an awkward teenage girl with telekinetic powers whose lonely life is dominated by an oppressive, religiously fanatic mother. When she is humiliated by her classmates at the high school prom, she wreaks a deathly havoc on everyone and everything in her'' path. Francis X. C''lines, in The New York Times (March 2, 1988), noted that Carrie "Is Mr. King's carmine variation on Cinderella". The musical flopped and ended with only five performances, never to be performed on stage again until the 2012 Off-Broadway revival, with Molly Ranson starring as Carrie and Marin Mazie as Margaret White. An official soundtrack of the revival was then released later that year, and the musical is now being performed in Seattle and Los Angeles. Personal Information Race: Human Birth: September 21, 1963 (1985 in the 2002 movie remake and 1995 in the same 2013 remake) Died: '''May 28, 1979 (novel, 1976 movie, 2013 movie (though the post-credits ending leaves Carrie's fate unknown), and musical only, but lives on and redeems to a new life with the help of Sue Snell in the 2002 movie) '''Star Sign: '''Virgo '''Age: '''16-17 (At death, in novel, 1976 movie, 2013 movie (though the post-credits ending leaves Carrie's fate unknown), and musical only) '''Eye Color: Hazel in the 1976 film/2013 remake. (Brown in novel and the 2002 TV movie) Hair Color: Dirty blonde (novel) Strawberry blonde (1976 movie and 2013 movie) Brown ( 2002 TV movie) Family: Ralph White - Father (deceased) Margaret White - Mother (deceased) Rachel Lang - Half-sister (The Rage: Carrie 2 1999 movie only) She is a perfect example of a tragic villian and a karma punisher. Gallery 10-sketched-poster.jpg IMG 20140330 034420.jpg IMG 20140330 042642.jpg 002-RogerStineCarrie.jpg Carrie -1999 trade paperback-.jpg Sissy-Spacek-in-Carrie-1976-Movie-Image-1.jpg Bloody Carrie White.jpg IMG 20140410 033156.jpg Carrie.gif IMG 20140416 211404.jpg Trivia *She shares a similarity to the dog Max from the movie Man's Best Friend. They have both been abused throughout their life and always sought retribution. *She also shares this similarity to Matilda Wormwood from the Roald Dahl book Matilda as they have both been tormented throughout their life and both use their powers to get back at them. However whilst nearly everyone tormented Carrie it is only certain people who have tormented Matilda: her father, her mother, her brother and her headmistress. *She also shares similarities to Alessa Gillespie from the Silent Hill videogame series as Carrie and Alessa possessed psychokinetic powers, have been tormented at their schools by their cruel classmates, and both have psychotically religious mothers. It turns out these similarities were intentional, as Alessa is a direct reference to her. *She shares a similarity to It and a doctor who is the villain in The Pied Piper. They are all telekinetic. *She also shares a similarity to Aggie Prenderghast, both being treated as outcast, both having telekinesis and both used their powers against those who offended them. *She is not killed in the second adaptation and it is hinted that she lives in the 2013 adaptation as well. *She is also somewhat similar to Lucy from Elfen Lied as they both are tormented by students and angrily murdered them as they laughed, using forms of telekinesis. *She also shares this similarity to Willow Rosenberg from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a girl judged unsightly and humiliated daily by Cordelia Chase, the queen bee of her campus like Chris Hargensen. Willow also obtains a telekinetic power by becoming a witch. Her friendship with Buffy is possibly comparable to the relation between Carrie and Sue Snell as far as these last tries to restore her self-confidence in her and is in a way her guardian angel. However, Willow is neglected and not abused by her parents. Another difference, she was considered like the most studious among the campus contrary to Carrie who is ignored on all spheres. Later, Willow becomes a lesbian. When her girlfriend is murdered, Willow becomes a temporary dark version of herself, vengeful and empowered, similar to Carrie when humiliated in the prom. Interestingly, Willow has a veinous face like Rachel Lang in the sequel. Others females characters on the show are also inspired by Carrie. The relationship between Amy Madison and her mother is similar to Carrie and her mother from the 1976 film because the father left the family home. The mother becomes psychotic, obsessed by her youthful age and often humiliating her daughter. *Another villain from Buffy, Drusilla is depicted in her former human life as a pious, shy and virginal girl like Carrie, haunted by her medium power and considered herself as The Devil's gift. Becoming schizophrenic and vampirized, she has a comportment similar to Margaret White. Another medium, Cassie Newton is depressed by her own power and has cut all relationships. *In the 2013 remake, Carrie White mentioned that she inherited her telekinetic power from either her father Ralph, or from her great-grandmother Sadie Cochran, was the mother of Judith Cochran, the mother-in-law of John Brigman, the grandmother of Margaret Brigman. Sadie, like her great-granddaughter, was telekinetic. She died of heart failure at the age of 66, possibly from straining herself with her own powers. *She shares many traits with Elsa from the Disney animated film Frozen. In order of events, both of their parents were deceased, they were depressed of their own powers (Elsa's ice powers and Carrie's telekinesis), they cut all relationships after humiliation striked upon them (Elsa's powers were revealed and Carrie's 'first experience' was filmed), they caused a traumatic disaster to their hometown (Elsa made an eternal winter in Arandelle and Carrie set her hometown aflame), and they were both responsible for the death of someone close to them (Elsa froze Anna's heart and Carrie telekinatically stopped her mother's heart). Interestingly, the main difference is how Elsa's powers froze things, while Carrie's telekinesis destroyed and set things on fire. Another thing is how the death of that someone had to do with the heart. Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villainesses Category:Telekinetics Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Titular Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Remake Villains Category:Humans Category:Teenage Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Outcast Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychics Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Cataclysm Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Nihilists Category:Successful Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Killjoy Category:Murderer Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Family Murderer Category:Daughter of Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor